Black
by KD Williamson
Summary: A fix it fic of sorts with a little spin on the winter finale. What should have or could have happened when Emma and Snow returned from FTL.


A/N: This is my first OUAT story so be gentle or...not. I've taken some liberties with some characterizations. In the winter finale, Emma never blamed Regina for everything and Snow is well...the Charming's are my version of them somewhat. This is my take on a fix it fic with some angst sprinkled with a bit if sexiness.

* * *

Regina stared into the wine glass before taking a sip. The red wine was chewy and viscous like blood, reminding her of the tales of old where witches and sorceresses bathed and drained every last drop to find their salvation. The liquid swirled in the glass, coating the sides before falling still. Salvation. It was an obscure concept and one she had no frame of reference for. There was no one to save her. There never had been.

Desolation, however, was a concept she knew well. It followed her, but now, they had become one. Lifting a trembling hand, Regina raked it through her hair, clearing tendrils from her face. It had become too long. It had been one of the first signs that her veneer was cracking. Always meticulous, Regina couldn't recall when perfection had become mundane. Still, somehow, if anyone had the gall to peek into her window, they would only see regal grace. They would see the illusion of a woman untouched by her own devastation.

It was what they couldn't see that ate Regina alive. Inside, she was burning. Flames licked at every synapse, leaving her scorching. The pain was acute and cloying. They had always been old friends as well, but not like this…never like this. To have Daniel standing in front of her as beautiful a soul as ever only to lose him…to have to vanquish him with her own hand was heart wrenching. To have Henry in her arms for ten years only to have her past and present collide to heinous effect left what remained of her throbbing. Now, she begged him for a minor scrap of attention; a miniscule trace of affection; and a mere trace of approval. For a few moments, she had it. Regina saw it and wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it. Still, as she looked on, it waltzed out the door with the Charming's…with Emma.

Emma.

Regina stood in Gold's shop for what seemed like an eternity waiting for Emma to glance over her shoulder and see…just to see. It did not happen.

Emma. There had always been a swirl of emotions around that name…around her very existence. When they finally came face to face that fateful first day, Regina was able to identify them all: fear, hate, resignation and anger. It took Emma's disappearance into the portal for Regina to realize that there was a thin veil separating all the darker emotions from the lighter ones.

Somehow, all the fire between them hadn't been for naught. It had a purpose. It was hiding what was deeper still. Emma was her equal. She had always given as good as she got and unbelievably when a hand was needed the most, Emma had been there. Slowly, grudgingly, Regina had grown to respect it, to enjoy it, to need it, and to like it. She was alive. She was breathing. She was feeling. It was as if she had awakened from a long, twisted sleep, and Emma had been responsible for reviving her. The irony of it was duly noted. This acknowledgement brought with it fear, resignation and anger of a different kind, but it all dissipated when Emma stepped out of the well.

Emma.

Seeing her again, reminded Regina that her heart still remained and the staccato rhythm was because of this woman alone. For a moment, Regina thought she saw recognition in green eyes, but in an instant, it was gone.

Later, when the chimes above Gold's shop jangled on exit, Regina was reminded that she always had more to lose. She was reminded that there was always more pain. She was reminded that she had no savior only demons that were content to pull her under.

When Emma walked out the door, she left a hole big enough for her to fit through in a heart that shouldn't have been able to feel at all. Regina took a long draught from her wine. This was a pity party, and she should have known better than to expect …to want…to think that she deserved.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours of this Regina wasn't sure, but still she sat on the plush sofa as the night rolled in. Her body was rigid and nearly vibrating with tension. There was no solace. There was only isolation, acceptance, and pain that would have left a lesser woman gasping. If there had been tears left to cry, Regina would have cried them. They prickled her eyes but refused to fall.

There had been a certain purity to the blackness that was her heart. Clinically, Regina realized that purity was corrupted the day she held Henry in her arms. She wanted to regret that day. She wanted to curse it. In a way, she supposed she already had. Longing spread from the pit of her belly. It was a longing for the inky pitch to seep into her once more. Regina was almost sure she would welcome the oblivion of it.

It would be so easy.

Regina sucked in a deep breath. She envisioned it like a physical thing. There was a prickle and tingling in her fingertips, and the muscles in her arms relaxed as if they recognized their master.

A dry sob was ripped from Regina's throat as the fear of losing herself once more gripped her.

She wanted so much to give in. Fear would be a thing of the past and love would mean nothing.

It would all be so very easy.

The tingling in her fingertips returned.

* * *

Emma stared at the ceiling, having decided long ago not to even bother closing her eyes. She knew sleep would not come despite a bone deep weariness that seemed to have invaded every cell of her being. She listened to Henry's soft snores and reveled in the warmth at her side. Turning her head slowly, she peered at his sleeping form in the darkness. A smile lifted the corner of her lips.

He was the best thing she had ever done.

Emma swallowed and the smile shifted downward. Without pause, she acknowledged what she had months ago that the person who Henry had become had nothing to do with her.

Regina.

A heaviness encroached, bringing with it a myriad of emotions she was tired of feeling. There was rage. How could there not be? There was confusion, guilt, fear, but there was no hate. It should have been prevalent, but it hadn't been for some time now.

Somehow, when she wasn't looking it had been replaced by pity and understanding.

Regina.

Her evil was made, calculated and constructed not born.

It didn't excuse the lies, the manipulation, and the lives she crushed and took, but it made sense of it all. Emma wasn't naive. She knew it wasn't that simple, but she wanted it to be. After all, how can someone with no redeeming qualities raise a boy like Henry? Emma knew the answer a while ago. No one can, and that realization had spawned others. Regina had been afraid of her, angry with her and she should have been. Emma had walked in from the cold and Henry had given her everything. She had taken it too, leaving uncertainty and left overs for the woman who had been his mother in every other sense of the word.

The anger and the fear made Regina…human. The pain that Emma had grown to see behind it all solidified the fact. Emma couldn't pinpoint when she started to care or even how, but each time she reached out a hand whether it was during the fire, the vengeful mob or a screaming wraith, she did it because she wanted to…needed to. The strangest thing was that Regina had reached right back. At first, Emma tried to tell herself it was because of Henry, but there was too much smoke between them for there not to be a raging inferno somewhere. To call it mere attraction would have been belittling it. It went deeper, settling in cracks and fissures she thought a permanent part of her foundation. She felt it the scarce times they touched, but Emma ignored it. Anything else would have been completely and utterly batshit crazy and would make her the same. It had become a common refrain.

When she pulled herself out of the well and their eyes met, the acknowledgment was instantaneous. For a few seconds, Emma couldn't hide, and she didn't want to. Regina was haggered, haunted and still so breathtakingly beautiful. At that moment, all Emma wanted to do was reach out once more and give what was sorely needed for both their sakes. Then, her mother whispered her name and the spell was broken.

Slowly, Emma rose from the bed until she sat on the edge. She rubbed a tired hand over her face then tangled it in blond curls. This was part of the reason for the insomnia. The other was guilt pure and simple. Her meager thank you had been piss poor and not nearly enough, especially after hearing the entire story.

The plan was to keep Cora from coming through so by default that meant her and Snow as well. Emma knew she would have done the same for Henry for them all even if it meant debilitating sacrifice…even if it mean sacrificing herself. Not too long ago, she would have run from a decision like that, but now she understood it.

Her shoulders sank as Henry continued to recount events as others looked on in skepticism. It didn't seem right none of it did, and Emma wanted to make it so. As silently as possible, she stood and hunted for discarded jeans. Yanking them over her boxers, she ambled toward the bedroom door, praying that Henry was as exhausted as he looked.

The door opened with a slight creek that stopped her cold. Emma counted to ten before she picked up her boots and hoped that her jacket was still on the couch where she left it. On light feet, she rushed down the stairs only to have her heart jump to her throat as she saw the light illuminating the kitchen.

Snow White stood at the stove and turned as Emma cleared the last step.

Soft brown eyes flashed with confusion. "Emma? What are you doing up?"

Emma licked her lips and moved toward the kitchen. This wasn't going to go over well. She swallowed and steeled herself, preparing for a confrontation. "I…uh."

Not waiting for an answer, Snow rambled on. "Your father couldn't sleep." A smile made her face glow. "I made chamomile tea. I could make you some too?"

Emma shook her head. "No…don't think it would help much."

Her mother's face scrunched as astute eyes studied her. "Why are you dressed?"

Sighing in resignation, Emma muttered, "Because I was going out."

Snow's gaze narrowed. "What could possibly…" Her voice trailed off as they stared at each other. Emma could see awareness settle over Snow's features. Her mother hardened before her very eyes. "Emma…no." Her tone was laced with disappointment.

"Yes," Emma whispered and swallowed the uneasiness left from knowing her mother's disappointment. "I have to." She leaned against the wall near the stove and waited for the inevitable explosion.

"No, you don't. We're talking about Regina here!"

"I know that…look she could have died." Emma husked. The thought caused a sharp pang in her chest.

Snow shook her head. "I'm sure Henry is exaggerating like all ten year old boys do."

"No, not Henry. I know better. We owe her a damn sight more than what we gave her."

"We owe her nothing! She took everything from us." Snow hissed. Elven features were red, blotchy and alight with anger.

"Like it wasn't taken from her?" Emma paused internally, realizing she was defending Regina from the one person who hated her the most. It was surreal, but the floodgates had opened even though they were causing others pain.

Snow bristled and did nothing to disguise the wounded flash. "I was a child, Emma. I didn't maliciously plan it all in a back room somewhere!"

"I know that, but it still happened."

"I know what happened. I was there, remember?" Dark eyes clouded with tears. "She's a liar…a murderer. How can you defend her?"

"I'm tired of fighting." Even to her own ears, Emma sounded vacant, listless. "Since I learned how to walk I've been fighting for some reason or another. Aren't you?"

Snow shook her head vehemently. "It's because of her that you had to! No…no, I'm not tired that's when she strikes hardest…when you let your guard down—"

"Did you look at her? Did you see her? There's nothing left. She's broken!" Emma knew she had some shared responsibility in this. It was a tangled web between them all.

"So…" Snow paused and moved forward a few hesitant steps. Tea long forgotten. "So…what? It's your job to put the pieces back together? You can't save everyone, Emma."

"We have a son together."

"No, **you** have a son. She shouldn't be allowed anywhere near him!" Snow countered.

"He's the person he is because of her! Don't you think that means something?!" Emma threw up her hands in exasperation.

"He came looking for you. Don't you think **that** means something?" Snow reached out, cupping Emma's cheek. "Think about it, and just let this go. She did this to herself." Brown eyes pleaded, implored.

For a second, it was all she ever wanted, a mother's touch, but right now, it wasn't enough. Clenching her jaw, Emma turned, ending the caress.

"Emma?" Snow's voice was guarded and hurt.

"I'm going."

Snow gasped. "You really do think you can save her?" She asked mockingly. "Like you did from the fire? The mob that wanted her blood and the wraith. Why bother? She deserves it all and so much more. There's no forgiveness for somebody like her."

Emma blinked and peered at her mother as if seeing her for her for the first time. "Would you turn into what she was to make sure she pays?"

"What?" Snow looked affronted. "No, never. I would—"

"Just sit and watch." Emma added softly, significantly.

Snow's mouth snapped closed and her eyes skittered away. "She has to pay-"

"Hasn't she paid enough? Haven't we all?"

"Snow? Emma?"

They both turned at the sound of James' voice.

"I know tea doesn't take that long. What's going on?"

Snow seemed to relax. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her…"

James chuckled as he made his way down the stairs. "Fat chance of that. She's just as stubborn as her mother."

He peered at them both. His jaw clenched, obviously picking up on the tension. "All right, what's going on here?"

"She thinks that she can save Regina." The name was spit out as if it were rancid.

"What?!" James asked.

Snow slid her arm into the crook of her husband's elbow. It was a show of solidarity. It was almost smug, but Emma was far from a child. She wasn't about to stand here and be scolded like one.

They peered at her.

Emma gritted her teeth. "I'm going. There's nothing you can say."

James' chest seemed to rumble. "But why would you? Why would you even care? I don't-"

"Because I do. Isn't that what good people do?" It sounded so cliché…so trite, but the rightness of it couldn't be denied. It felt good to say it out loud. She cared. God help her did she care.

"Emma, it's not that simple. We can't just forgive-," James argued.

"Shouldn't it be? I mean, think about it. Otherwise we'd be fighting for the rest of our fucking lives! What kind of example does it set for Henry? If you're half the people I think you are, you'd see the other side of this, or you'd at least try!"

"Emma!" Her father scolded.

Heat rose from her chest to her face. She was tired of words. It was time for action. Backing away from the kitchen, she snatched her jacket from the couch. "I'm not taking anything else from her. Maybe it's time to give her something instead," Emma whispered. Her voice was full of emotion.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell was cacophonous, jarring Regina from a drunken state that had nothing to do with the few sips of wine. When the persistent pounding started, Regina felt an irritated sneer pull at her lips, assuming that it wasn't polite company on the other side of the door. Part of her was ready for a confrontation. The other part wished for someone to best her and end it all. She stood, taking a moment to compose herself and allow the dizziness to pass as dark magic continued to weave its way through every pore.

"Regina! Please!"

Regina gasped at the sound of a familiar voice, and something in her softened. "Emma," she whispered. Before the blackest part of her commanded her to stop, Regina stumbled toward the door. Suddenly, keeping her composure seemed vapid and petty. Suddenly, Regina wanted Emma to see it all…who she was and what she had become.

Mere inches from the door, something ceased her. Regina came to a full stop, and with nary a blink the door flew open with such force it creaked on its hinges. Darkness descended. It bubbled in her chest and she swallowed the irrational laughter that threatened to burst forth. Regina smiled as she peered at her guest through wary, calculating eyes. Her gaze wondered slowly from Emma's head to her toes and back again, taking in mussed blond curls, patented tank top and jacket and habitual tight jeans. She licked her lips as heat blossomed. It seemed not even magic could stop the curl in her belly…at least not yet.

"Ah, there's a smug self-righteous Charming at my door. Should I come quietly?" Regina raised a brow then thrusts her hands up palm outward in a gesture of surrender. "Or should I put up a fight?" With a slight tilt of Regina's head, Emma came speeding toward her helpless and teetering like a rag doll. The door slammed behind her. "I do know how you enjoy it when we fight." She sneered.

Levitating just inches off the floor and mere centimeters away from her, Regina searched Emma's eyes for hostility, fear, and even disdain. She saw nothing of the kind. Green eyes seemed to sparkle with emotion, and Regina felt herself getting lost there. Shaking herself free, she lowered Emma to the ground. "You're not afraid." Regina murmured. It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"No," Emma husked. Her forehead was creased and lips were parted as if in awe. Verdant eyes scanned her hungrily as if it had been a decade rather than a few hours, and Regina felt swallowed whole.

"You should be," Regina growled back, doing her best to ignore the tendrils of awareness the gaze engineered. "I assure you that what's written in that book about my abilities pales in comparison to actual reality."

"You promised Hen—"

"Don't! I've broken that promise ten times over tonight!" Regina couldn't hide the pain in her voice. "It doesn't matter. He's where he wants to be." She paused, pushing a hand through her hair. "Where he probably needs to be," Regina added softly.

Emma sighed. "That's bullshit. I wouldn't be here otherwise. I—" Her eyes pleaded.

Taken aback by the display, Regina faltered a bit. This was somewhat unexplored territory, and it left uncertainty hanging in the air between them. "Why are you here, Miss Swan?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You have everything you've ever wanted, a family. There is nothing for you here." As an afterthought, Regina added, "And I don't want your pity."

"I don't pity you at least not the way you think. I—"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Regina bellowed and closed the minute distance between them. She was close enough to feel Emma's breath…to taste it. Her pull toward this woman was absolute. Their bodies strained toward each other, wanting to touch, needing to touch but there was always a barrier.

Still, Emma didn't even flinch.

She was indeed her equal.

Except for the sound of hitched breathing, silence surrounded them. Emma's eyes burned into her own, and Regina had the feeling that she was seeing far deeper than should have been possible.

"What did you mean by ten times over?"

Regina smiled then, enjoying the darkness that beckoned. "It's not your concern, dear. At least not right now."

The green gaze narrowed then softened. "Regina…don't."

"Don't what, dear? Be who I am? Be who I was made to be?"

"There's more to you than that! Henry is a wonderful kid because of you."

Regina brushed the issue away with a flick of her wrist. It her opinion, it was moot at this point. "Look where that has gotten me! I am the same as I was before…full circle!"

"I know it seems that way, but it's not, Regina. Whatever you're planning don't do it."

"I'm not planning anything. I just don't want to feel anymore! It's my right!"

"Please!" Emma begged. Her voice broke and tears shined in her eyes.

"Why should I?! Why should it matter? You made it clear that it didn't the second you walked out the door and didn't look back!" Regina's chest heaved and emotion swirled.

Emma's eyes closed, and she seemed to deflate. When they opened again, Regina almost gasped at what she saw- regret and sadness. She tried to turn away from it, but a vice like grip on her arm stopped her.

The gasp escaped then. The touched singed her, but it wasn't from pain. It was from hope. It was from what could have been in another life, and it felt so good Regina knew not to trust it. She struggled within Emma's grip even knowing that she didn't have to.

"No." Emma muttered as she captured Regina completely. Their bodies crashed together in the struggle.

Regina could do nothing to hide the shudder as strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Look at me," Emma ordered.

Tossing the hair from her eyes, Regina did as she was told despite the screaming inside. Her fingers dug into Emma's jacket, waiting.

"I'm sorry."

A sound left Regina's throat. It was one she hadn't heard before. Two small words brought her to her knees.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." Emma leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I don't want to fight this anymore."

Regina sobbed. She wanted to believe. She so desperately wanted to believe. The blackness started to recede.

"It would be easy…wouldn't it? To just fall back to who you were, but this is gonna be hard, Regina. I don't care because I want this. I don't care what my parents think. I don't give a fuck about this town, and if someone tried to hurt you I'd burn the motherfucker down!"

She could feel the truth in Emma's words and see it in her eyes. Something inside her melted. To be defended with such passion and spoken of with such reverence was virgin territory. The words wound around her like magic had not too long ago. "Em…Emma," Regina whispered brokenly. Light exploded inside as the name left her lips like a benediction.

"Shh, just hear me out, please?"

Fingertips trailed over Regina's cheek, stopping at her lips. The warmth the caress left behind could fast become an addiction. Regina nodded and whimpered at the wide, brilliant smile it earned her.

"Something happened to me over there. I figured it out. Love isn't a weakness. It's not something to run from like I thought…like you thought. It's everything, Regina, and I want it."

It couldn't be this simple. Green eyes implored her and told a different story all together. Then, she remembered Henry's disdain. She remembered the way he shunned her. "Henry hat—"

"No…no. He's ten and he's stubborn like his mothers. Give him time. He loves you. I saw it…I see it. He'll come around. He's ours, Regina. He belongs with both of us."

Emma's words were beautiful. All it would take was one tiny step forward to believe. It would be like leaping off a cliff and flailing…one step and faith that Emma would catch her and keep her from falling. "Emma…" In that one whisper there was doubt, hesitancy but it was also teeming with hope a foreign construct but it existed nonetheless.

"They're not just pretty words."

It startled her to know that Emma could read her so easily, but it warmed her just the same.

"Let me show you."

Air whooshed from Regina's chest and anticipation stole over her skin, leaving it sizzling with energy and a different kind of magic.

"Regina."

Something tore inside her then. Never had she heard her name uttered with such softness, such need, such reverence. The tears she thought were long dried began to fall anew. "I'm scared," Regina murmured brokenly.

Fingertips were on her cheeks again brushing away tears then tracing her lips. Green eyes glittered with understanding. "I am too."

Emma descended and nothing else existed.

At the first tentative brush of lips, Regina whimpered. Everything was destroyed and remade again. For a few seconds, they pulled apart and looked at each other in wonder.

Strong hands tangled in her hair, Regina moaned hotly as the second kiss commenced with authority releasing the want…the need that had always crackled beneath the surface. Emma nipped at her bottom lip and without hesitation, Regina opened wide, taking what was so readily given.

Emma's hungry groan sent her flying in the stratosphere. Then, something peculiar happened. The white light that she had seen only briefly before returned, bathing her in its heat and mingling with the fire that was already roaring. Shadows deep within were suddenly illuminated. Regina ended the kiss with a gasp. Refusing the separation, Emma's lips remained close trailing softly over her cheek. "What-?"

"I told you." Emma's voice was raspy and dripping with emotion. "Something happened to me over there."

"Oh God," Regina murmured as Emma devoured her once more.

Long minutes later, when she was just a quivering thing, the kisses changed tone becoming soothing and less overwhelming. Regina whimpered in protest when they finally parted, breathing raggedly.

"Whoa," Emma muttered. He face was flushed and green eyes were dark with need.

"Indeed."

Emma cleared her throat. "We'll take this slow. Okay?"

"Not at a snail's pace," Regina countered

"No ma'am. I don't think we'd survive that.

Regina's teeth sank into her bottom lip and she smiled around it. "I concur."

"We can start with breakfast. I'll bring Henry over in the morning." As if she couldn't bear to stop touching her, Emma's mouth brushed Regina's forehead before inching back down to where it wanted to be. "And then maybe we can have lunch and dinner for ourselves."

The idea caused a pleasant tingle that mixed with all the others, but it didn't stop the sudden feeling of apprehension. "You're leaving?" She cursed herself for sounding so needy.

"I don't want to, but I want to be able to talk to Henry before anybody else does. I left him in my bed. Sooner or later he's going to realize I'm gone."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"I don't have to leave right this minute. We could talk some more." Emma breathed hotly into Regina's neck. "Kiss some more…whatever."

"Yes." Regina hissed. She didn't care what as long Emma was draped over her like she belonged.

"Mmm."

* * *

Sometime later, Regina ushered Emma toward the door. Few words fell between them and for once it wasn't necessary. They peered at each other as Emma turned the knob.

Regina's heart twisted.

"I'm coming back," Emma whispered, reading the fear that spilled from Regina's eyes.

Regina swallowed. "I know. I—"

"No, I'm coming back." Emma said with conviction. "And I don't want to ever see this look on your face again."

Shaking her head, Regina added, "No promises, Miss Swan. I'm not accustomed…to this. It will take some time to get acclimated."

Emma smirked in response. "I love it when you call me that."

"I know."

* * *

Regina was alone again, but it felt different. It was different. Everything had a shimmer and there was so many new possibilities. She ignored the whispers echoing from somewhere deep telling her it was a hoax, a ploy in an effort to destroy her completely, but she knew the whispers would get louder in time. Emma was the light that kept the darkness at bay, but she could only hope that one day she would be able to hold it back on her own.

She scooped up the deserted wine glass and what remained of the bottle. For the moment, there was no need for it. As she made her way toward the kitchen, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood at immediate attention. The air charged around her becoming something oppressive. She could almost taste the magic as its physical manifestation in the form of deep purple swirls wafted around her. Regina's back straightened.

"Hello, darling. I knew someday you'd need me."

As she turned, her thoughts went to Emma. She wanted to believe. As darkness beckoned and her fingertips startled to tingle, she knew that all she had to rely on was her new found faith in Emma, in love, and the in the unfamiliar in hopes that it would be enough…in hopes, that she would not end up once again where she started.

* * *

You see that lil button down there? Don't be afraid to use it...kay? BTW this is a one shot. The story is complete.


End file.
